A deux doigts de la vérité
by flammeche
Summary: De retour de voyage, Arthur et son garde du corps Grüdü font une halte à la taverne. C'est l'occasion pour Arthur d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce guerrier zélé qui a été élevé par des ours polaires sur la banquise viking. (histoire écrite par Westminster)


Cette histoire, je ne l'ai pas écrite. Je n'ai fait qu'en proposer la trame à un ami **Westminster** qui s'est chargé de l'écrire.

.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi.

.

Pour ceux qui se demanderez qui est Grüdü, c'est le garde du corps d'Arthur, qui a été élevé par des ours polaires sur la Banquise Viking. Plutôt perfectionniste, il est extrêmement zélé dans son travail au point d'en faire parfois trop. Ainsi s'il doit empêcher que l'on touche au roi, on ne donne pas cher des loufiat qui frôleraient par mégarde le roi au détour d'un couloir de Kaamelott

.

Bien entendu, l'univers de Kaamelott appartient au génial Alexandre Astier ^^

* * *

.

.

.

 **INTRODUCTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Arthur et Grüdü sont assis à une table de la Taverne._

 **ARTHUR**

C'est dingue, ça. Même quand je veux simplement prendre un godet faut quand même que vous me suiviez.

 **GRÜDÜ**

C'est le principe du garde du corps ! Imaginez qu'il vous arrive un truc !

 **ARTHUR**

Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il m'arrive ? Regardez autour de nous, tout le monde roupille ! Même les bandits, ils sont en train de jouer aux cartes en cuvant comme des porcs ! Tenez, j'ai même pas fait d'effort pour qu'on me reconnaisse pas, et personne n'a levé le petit doigt…

 **GRÜDÜ**

Mais de toute façon je leur ampute bien avant qu'ils le lèvent, moi, leur p'tit doigt ! ( _Il imite un coup de hache_ ) Tac. Comme ça.

 _Arthur soupire. Le Tavernier arrive avec un plateau à la main._

 **LE TAVERNIER**

Le saucisson de pays et son pain aux châtaignes, c'est pour qui ?

 _Dans le fond de la Taverne, un vagabond lève le doigt. Grüdü et Arthur se regardent_.

.

.

 **ACTE I**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Arthur et Grüdü sont toujours assis à la même table, le Tavernier est debout à côté d'eux._

 **LE TAVERNIER**

Dites, vous auriez pu faire attention quand même… C'était plutôt calme, en ce moment, en plus !

 **ARTHUR**

Je suis vraiment désolé, Tavernier. C'est ce DÉBILE de garde du corps qui sait pas faire la différence entre un agresseur et un type qui lève le doigt pour prendre sa commande ! (à Grüdü) Sans déconner, ils vont ont pas appris à faire ce genre de distinguo, sur la banquise ?

 **GRÜDÜ**

Sur la banquise, ils m'ont appris à dégommer les types qui agitent leur doigt sans raison, c'est tout !

 **ARTHUR**

Oui bah c'est complètement con !

 **LE TAVERNIER**

Nan mais moi je vous empêche pas de dégommer qui vous voulez hein, mais je vous demanderai de le faire en-dehors de mon établissement. Parce que je sais que c'est pas évident à comprendre, mais si vous commencez à enlever tous les doigts de tous mes clients, eh ben pour moi ça va pas être pratique pour faire marcher la boutique, derrière. Bon, faut que j'aille m'occuper de ce malheureux… ( _il s'adresse à une serveuse_ ) Yselda, deux laits de chèvre pour ces messieurs !

 _Le Tavernier salue Arthur et Grüdü et s'en va. Yselda, la serveuse, arrive avec deux laits de chèvre, les pose sur la table en adressant un sourire à Arthur et Grüdü, puis repart._

 **ARTHUR**

Pas mal, la nouvelle serveuse, hein ?

 **GRÜDÜ**

De ?

 **ARTHUR**

Quoi « De ? » ? Ça donne pas des acouphènes de trancher des index, si ? J'ai dit « Pas mal, la nouvelle serveuse ! »

.

.

 **ACTE II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ARTHUR**

« Pas votre truc » ? Comment ça « Pas votre truc » ? Ses mains sont pas assez abimées pour vous, c'est ça ?

 **GRÜDÜ**

Non mais Sire, on va pas parler de cette histoire de doigt toute la journée… Quand je dis que c'est pas mon truc, je parle pour les gonzesses en général !

 **ARTHUR**

Ah bon ?

 **GRÜDÜ**

Ben ouais. Pourquoi, ça vous dérange ?

 **ARTHUR**

Ben non mais c'est-à-dire que comme vous avez plutôt tendance à décapiter du gars dès que vous en voyez un qui fait un pet de travers et à laisser les femmes tranquilles...

 **GRÜDÜ**

Je les laisse pas spécialement plus tranquilles. À partir du moment où quelqu'un vous approche de trop près, ça peut être n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi, je lui défonce sa race.

 **ARTHUR**

Mais alors justement, en vous connaissant et en vous entendant comme ça, on se dit pas forcément que vous êtes branché bonhommes !

 **GRÜDÜ**

Mais c'est une marque d'affection, ça, Sire ! Je vous ai déjà expliqué !

 **ARTHUR**

C'est une marque d'affection de démembrer les mecs. Vous vous foutez de moi ?

 **GRÜDÜ**

C'est pas ça, mais quand je dois attaquer, je le fais forcément pour une question de sécurité, pour protéger quelqu'un. Et ces quelqu'uns, ça a toujours été des garçons depuis que je suis tout petit. Alors forcément, y a des liens qui s'installent…

 **ARTHUR**

Mais je comprends pas... La seule personne que vous protégez, c'est moi, non ?

 **GRÜDÜ**

Ouais mais j'en ai protégé d'autres avant vous ! J'ai toujours côtoyé que du gaillard... et jusque dans leur intimité !

 **ARTHUR**

Oui, maintenant que vous le dites… Et du coup les gonzesses, ça vous...

 **GRÜDÜ**

Bah non. Non puis c'est une question d'éducation aussi !

 **ARTHUR**

C'est-à-dire ?

 **GRÜDÜ**

Ben les ours polaires c'est un peu tous des…

 **ARTHUR**

Oui, oui, non ,non ça va ! J'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus… Mais euh vous… alors vous en pincez pour moi, si je vous suis bien avec vos histoires d'affection ?

 **GRÜDÜ**

Ah non, carrément pas.

 **ARTHUR**

Ah bon ?

 **GRÜDÜ**

Non, mais le prenez pas mal, hein... vous c'est vrai qu'à force de vous rendre service, je vous aime bien, mais physiquement y a pas de quoi non plus fracasser une forteresse...

 **ARTHUR** ( _vexé_ )

Eh ben ça a le mérite d'être clair !

 **GRÜDÜ**

Par contre, il y en a d'autres à Kaamelott qui me laissent pas insensibles.

 **ARTHUR**

Ah oui ? Qui ça ? Attendez, je vais essayer de deviner… Le seigneur Bohort ?

 **GRÜDÜ**

Qui ?

 **ARTHUR**

Le Seigneur Bohort ! Un chevalier de la Table Ronde !

 **GRÜDÜ**

Ah. Connais pas.

 _Arthur roule des yeux._

 **GRÜDÜ**

Ben attendez je connais pas tous les noms par cœur !

 **ARTHUR** ( _roule des yeux_ )

Bon ben, je sais pas moi... qui est-ce que vous connaissez ? Le Seigneur Calogrenant ?

 _Grüdü réfléchit quelques instants._

 **ARTHUR**

Prenez votre temps...

 **GRÜDÜ**

Non mais je vois pas qui c'est non plus, en fait.

 _Arthur souffle en regardant de côté pour montrer qu'il perd patience_.

 **GRÜDÜ**

Non, mais il y en a un que j'aime bien, c'est celui qui est souvent avec vous, un peu bourru, toujours à rouspéter, re-rouspéter et re-re-rouspéter derrière !

 **ARTHUR**

Mon beau-père ?!

 **GRÜDÜ**

Je sais pas… Il est viril votre beau-père ?

 **ARTHUR**

Oui.

 **GRÜDÜ**

Bon ben c'est lui alors. C'est carrément lui.

 **ARTHUR**

C'est carrément lui… ?

 **GRÜDÜ**

C'est carrément lui que je veux me faire.

.

.

 **CONCLUSION**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Arthur et Léodagan sont dans la cuisine, accoudés au comptoir, en train de manger. Il fait nuit._

 **ARTHUR**

Alors, beau-père, prêt pour la mission de demain ? Paraît qu'ils sont chargés en nombre, ces cons-là…

 **LÉODAGAN**

Attendez, j'en ai une bonne à vous raconter. Vous savez pas ce que j'ai reçu ce matin, dans ma piaule ? Un colis ! Avec marqué « CADEAU » dessus. Enfin d'après ma femme, parce qu'alors l'écriture… Je sais bien que je suis pas le mieux placer pour causer, mais là… votre belle-mère a réussi à déchiffrer le mot au bout d'un certain temps, quand même...

 **ARTHUR**

Ouais, alors en même temps si c'était un truc emballé sur votre plumard avec un mot dessus, y avait peut-être pas besoin d'être un as du déchiffrage pour piger ce que c'était un cadeau…

 **LÉODAGAN**

Vous êtes marrant, vous ! La dernière fois qu'on m'en a offert un c'était il y a six ans et en plus c'était ce con de Karadoc qui s'était gouré ! Enfin bon, eh ben là je l'ouvre, vous devinerez jamais sur quoi je tombe ! Un doigt ! Comme ça ! Tout dégueulasse ! Vous y croyez, ça ?

 **ARTHUR**

Ah, euh… oui c'est vrai que c'est curieux.

 **LÉODAGAN**

« Curieux » ?! Ben je veux que c'est curieux ! Tous des cinglés dans ce château !

 **ARTHUR**

Bon, et sinon, pour la mission de demain ? Pas trop peur ?

 **LÉODAGAN**

Oh bah c'est pas demain que ces tarlouzes de vandales vont me flanquer les miquettes ! Tenez bah en plus votre garde du corps, là... Grüdü ! Il m'a proposé ses services, y a vraiment aucune crainte à avoir hein !

.

 **NOIR**

 **LÉODAGAN**

Je l'aime bien, ce gars-là, moi.

.

.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je les transmettrais tous à l'auteur et s'il veut y apporter une réponse, je me ferais un plaisir de vous la transmettre. Sinon ben tant pis, pas de chance, c'est moi qui vous repondrais


End file.
